


Cupcake

by Melaniemia



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Beth saves Annie from Boomer that night in the kitchen. What happens when Rio shows up?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick idea i had to get out of my brain and onto the page. Let me know what you think  
> Enjoy xoxo

“Get your fuckin hands off my sister.” Beth screamed, gripping the baseball bat tightly before swinging it in front of her, the end colliding with Boomers head violently. He reeled back from the blow and stumbled his way across the kitchen, looking for anything to grab to regain his balance.

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled, falling to the floor.

“You ok?” Beth didn't take her eyes off of Boomer, but reached over to Annie and pulled her against her side protectively. 

Annie fumbled to pull her jeans up over her hips, tears streaming down her face as her body shook.

“We gotta call the cops.” The youngest sister said, her voice shaking as she backed further away from Boomer, pulling Beth with her.

“They wont do shit. He'll be out by the morning, free to hurt someone else.” Beth said, raising the bat again, her knuckles white with rage at what she had just seen. She walked into the kitchen just a moment earlier to see the person she loved the most in this world being attacked by that monster. 

She took a step towards the scrawny man before she stopped, the sound of her front door opening caused another spark of panic to shoot up her spine. Annie was about to ask who that could be before a voice answered that very question.

“Red, I'm here for the pickup.” Rio's voice rang out through the house, louder as he walked closer to their location in the kitchen. “I text you but I aint get -” the words stopped when he walked into the kitchen and saw the scene in front of him. He bit the inside of his lip and ran his hand over the scruff of his chin.

“Ok.” he finally said, hopping up on the kitchen island casually, looking down at the injured man with amusement. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl beside him and took a large bite. A choked out sob escaped Annie's lips that made him look their way. His eyes narrowed slightly as the whole situation started to come together.

“The money's in the bedroom. Same place as before.” Beth said, still focusing completely on the real threat in front of her.

“Short stop, go grab the cash, will ya?” He ordered, motioning his head towards the stairs. Annie nodded, wanting nothing more then to get away from the man who touched her but Beth stopped her. 

“No. Annie stays with me.” and before another word could be spoken, Beth swung the bat again with more power then she knew her body was capable of wielding. Annie screamed briefly before she fell to the floor and stifled the sound, pressing her hand over her mouth as she cried. 

Boomers body hit the ground immediately, blood pouring form his skull and staining the kitchen linoleum but this didn't stop Beth. She raised the bat again, smashing it into his head again. Before she could do it a third time, Rio jumped off the counter and snatched the bat out of her hand with ease.

“Can't leave you bitches alone for two fuckin minutes without having to clean up a murder.” He tossed the bat across the room and shoved Beth roughly into the white wooden chair that was around her breakfast table.

“No one asked you to be here. I'll handle the body.” Beths voice was strong and she showed no remorse. Her eyes were clear and blue, not a single tear staining her cheeks. Annie on the other hand was a huddled mess on the ground.

“The hell you will. 'Bout to get us all arrested with your sloppy ass handy work.” he muttered mostly to himself as he typed a few short words into his phone and gave the whole room another scan.

“Someone gonna tell me what the fuck happened?” He finally said, his voice much louder then before, looking between the two Marks sisters.

Beth said nothing, shoving past him as she stood up from the chair and opened the cabinet under the sink. She pulled out three large black garbage bags, dropping them near Boomers body. Rio's angry glare immediately softened into a look of concern as he watched Beths robotic movements, glancing at her sister who was now wiping her tears away and going to help Beth open up the garbage bags.

“Kid, go home.” he said, his voice firm and leaving no room for a response.

“She's not going home. Annie, go on upstairs, you can stay in the guest room. Get some rest and I'll be up there soon to talk. “ Beth hugged her fiercely before pushing her towards the staircase. Annie wordlessly did as she was told, Beth slamming her fists down on the kitchen island the moment they were alone.

“Hey, hey.” Rio whispered, walking around the other side of the counter and pulling her smaller hands into his large ones. She finally looked up and locked her blue eyes with his. The tenderness in them surprised her considering they were normally staring down at her with anger or a murderous rage.

“What happened, Elizabeth?” he breathed, pulled her hands so she was forced to walk around the counter to stand in front of him. He reached up and pushed a long red curl away from her eyes.

“I hate when you do that.” she muttered, closing her eyes briefly at the contact and further avoiding the question.

“Wont happen again.” he promised, stepping back from her and sitting in the chair she had occupied moments earlier.

“You hold a gun to my head, you threaten the lives of people I love, and then you turn around and make me think you might actually care about me.” the weight of the day was pressing down on her and the adrenaline was fading away, leaving her emotional and hurt.

“No rule that says you can't threaten to kill a woman and not still care a little about her.” Rio shrugged, a smirk gracing her features.

“He's a rapist.” Beth said suddenly. No dramatic pause, no preamble. The words just tumbled from her mouth before she could give it another thought. When she looked back over at Rio, his eyes were narrow and incredibly dark with rage. He shoved the chair back as he stood, the wood crashing to the floor from the force. He was standing in front of her now in two long strides, his chest pressed against hers.

“He touch you?” he asked through gritted teeth, his eyes raking over her body as if he was looking for any evidence to confirm that she had been hurt.

She shook her head, a single tear finally making its way down her cheek. 

“Someone did though, didn't they.” he realized, brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek, catching the trail of water before it fell any further.

“Sometimes you look me in the eye and it's like you see things I've hidden from everyone else my entire life. And you don't even seen to have to try.” she shook her head in amazement at his comment, remembering the time no one had been there to protect her.

“Aint no one ever gonna touch you like that again.” he said, the moment cut short as three muscular men walked into her kitchen.

“How much do I owe you for the clean up?” she asked, wiping her tears away and plastering a smile on her face. He regarded her sadly, a hint of pity in his eyes.

“Go be with your sister.” he ignored her question and went to meet with his associates near the messy murder scene.

Beth shook her head, her eyes glazing over with more tears that she refused to let fall. “I can't right now.” she said to herself, turning her back on the four men and storming out into her back yard. 

Rio looked at his right hand man silently.

“We got this boss.” he said simply, stuffing parts of Boomers body casually into thick, canvas bags they had carried inside.

Rio said no more before he followed the redhead out into the cold night. The woman was perched on top of the picnic table with her head in her hands, her elbows on her drawn up knees.

“A cupcake.” 

Beth didn't know if it was his tone or the actual words but she looked up at him and laughed, tears none the less streaming down her face.

“What?” she asked, watching as he walked over to sit beside her.

“The price for the clean up. I got one hell of a sweet tooth. Smoked a little too much weed on my way here. Knew I was gonna need to calm down because you bitches always piss me off.” his words were harsh but when he put his hand on her thigh, her body relaxed under his touch.

“Yea? Or is it because you know I bake when I'm upset?” she smiled, looking over at him under her wet lashes.

“Naw, I can promise you I am very high right now.” he smirked, squeezing her leg gently.

“Sorry we stress you out so much.” she smiled back.

“You stress me out just enough, darlin.” Rio grabbed her hands and pulled her off the table to stand in front of him. Her feet were bare across from his black converse clad ones.

“Let's take a walk while they clean up.” he ordered, giving her no room to argue. He threw his arm around around her lazily, pulling her close.

Beth sniffed quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked.

“Next time, ” he started firmly, stopping halfway down the block to catch her stare. She looked at him with curiosity.

“Next time some shit like this goes down, you call me. Consider that an order, sweetheart.” wrapping her up in his arms again and walking the rest of their way down the block.

“You got it, boss.” she whispered, letting herself enjoy the safety she felt at that moment tucked underneath his strong embrace.


End file.
